User blog:Kltt05/Season 1 Episode 2 Rising Malevolence Episode Review!
Hey guys! I'm back to review the second episode ever of TCW Rising Malevolence. Now, when I first watched this episode about six years ago I thought it was the most boringest thing ever on the planet! But now I'm older I can now see some things to enjoy. One MAJOR thing is the introduction of the Malevolence. I get shivers whenever it fires the first ion. Serious! Plo Koon had no idea that the ship could do that! And one thing that I liked was seeing Wolffe without his clone trooper armor. It was just the Republic Navy outfit. The rescue scene was okay. And one design that is may favortie from the entire season was the claw ship that grabbed onto the escape pods. I LOVED it! The Antagonists were the basic Count Dooku and General Grevious. Mostly General Grevious. Overall this episode was okay Heres a brief recap. Many Jedi Crusier have been destoryed across the galaxy. The attackers of the ships are unknown. Jedi Master Plo Koon and the Wolf Pack arrive in the Abregado System and find a new Warship. Plo Koon and his fleet atempt to engage the ship to only find out that the batterys weren't in range of the ship! And on top of that, the ship was preparing to fire an ion ray at the Republic ships. The ship fires and all power to all Republic ships is gone. The ships were helpless. The ship began to fire at the helpless crusiers destroying all Republic ships expet for a few ecsape pods. General Grevious, who is commanding the attack, doesn't want any survivers so he sent in pod hunters. Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker knew that Plo was in trouble so they headed to his last known postion. They arrived to see debris and destoryed Republic ships. They searched for Koon and other survivers. Plo and the other clones in the escape pod, Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost, were trying to contact other survivers in the debirs field. A few seconds later, they saw an escape pod but the window wasn't facing their view. When Plo turned it around, they saw it was pried open and the clones inside were dead. They then witnessed droid pod hunters tearing apart a pod and killing the two clones inside. Plo and the clones defended their pod with success and was stuck dead in space. Ahsoka and Anakin were still searching for Plo or anyother clones. Anakin thought about giving up but Ahsoka senced Plo and headed to his postion. They rescued the clones and Plo. After they rescued them they saw the ship itself, The Malevolnce, that destoryed the Republic fleet. They tried to hide but failed. Grevious shot an ion disc to prevent the Jedi escaping. He failed and the Jedi escaped. Dooku was displeased with Grevious' failure since the Jedi could describe the ship. Now I rate this episode a 6/10 for this episode! Tell me below about what YOU thought about this episode and I will see you all next weekend! Bye!!! Category:Blog posts